


Affirmative Consent

by madlysanecatlady



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Week, Fluff, M/M, sp creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Tweek is in detention. Luckily he's not alone.





	Affirmative Consent

**Author's Note:**

> Creek Week Day Six - Prompt: "Detention"

How the hell had he wound up here? Tweek looked around at the empty classroom that served as detention hall and sighed. Tweek really didn’t prefer to be on the wrong side of the school rules, but when the rules seemed to keep changing along with the whims of PC Principal on his one-man crusade for social justice, he was bound to slip up sooner or later.

He still wasn’t sure how he’d upset the principal, but knew better than to ask questions or argue – that was a sure-fire way to wind up with several _weeks_ worth of detention rather than the single afternoon. Accepting it didn’t mean he needed to like it; he and Craig had been planning to hang out, but of course, that was ruined now.

‘Mkay Craig, that’s the eighth time this month, mkay, and then you top it off with that kind of sass? You get in there, mkay, and think about what you did… _again_ ,’ Mr. Mackey’s voice preceded the classroom door being opened and Craig being ushered in by one very annoyed school counselor. ‘And you behave yourself too, Tweek, mkay. I’ll be right back to watch over you once I go get Scott Malkinson from the principal’s office. I think he punched the New Kid in the face again. Mkay.’

Tweek watched Craig all but saunter across the classroom to sink into the seat next to Tweek. He smiled sideways over at him. ‘Hey dude.’

‘Craig? What’re you doing here?’

Craig shrugged. ‘I saw your text about PC Principal giving you detention and I found a way for us to still hang out. All I had to do was flip off old Mackey and call him a douchebag. He’s so easy.’

‘Ack! What? Why would you get detention on purpose?’ Tweek twitched, but couldn’t help but smile when Craig reached out to take his hand. ‘You didn’t do that for me?’

‘Course I did,’ Craig rolled his eyes. ‘What is this, your first detention? You’ll never make it alone. Mackey is _sooo_ boring.’

‘But Craig, you got in trouble for no reason!’

‘Of course there was a reason, you’re here,’ Craig rolled his eyes. ‘Ugh, that was sappier than it sounded in my head. Don’t let me say that again.’

‘Ack, that’s even worse than no reason!’ Tweek twitched so violently Craig heard his neck crack rather loudly. ‘You got in trouble because of me! I don’t want that! I don’t want to be here, but I don’t want you to be stuck here too because I did something to upset PC Principal!’

‘Honey, calm down,’ Craig squeezed his hand. ‘I get detention all the time. It’s not a big deal, ok? My parents are so used to it that they don’t even mention it anymore.’

‘H-huh?’ Tweek stared at Craig. ‘W-what did you say?’

‘I said it’s ok. It’s not a big deal. Detention is dumb anyways.’

‘N-no, you called me… honey,’ Tweek finished in such a tiny voice it was as though he were afraid Craig would deny it or correct himself.

‘Oh,’ Craig paused, watching Tweek carefully. ‘I guess I did. Did it bother you?’

‘No!’ Tweek said immediately, blushing furiously. ‘It doesn’t bother me at all.’

‘So I guess I’ll keep doing it then,’ Craig shrugged. ‘That cool?’

‘Of course,’ Tweek, in a rare moment of true impulsion, leaned over, freeing his hand from Craig’s grasp in order to throw both arms around Craig’s neck, pulling him into a tight hug. He snuggled his face into Craig’s shoulder when he felt Craig hug him back.

‘Tweek! What did I say about affirmative consent?’ PC Principal’s shout broke them apart with a shock. ‘I put you in detention for hugging your boyfriend without first getting proper affirmative consent, and here you are, doing it again!’

‘He has my stupid consent, Jesus Christ,’ Craig rolled his eyes.

‘Oh, ok then, you’re both free to go,’ PC Principal deflated.

‘Hey wait a minute, mkay,’ Mr. Mackey walked in with a grumpy-looking Scott Malkinson in tow. ‘You put Tweek in detention, and that’s fine, mkay, but Craig’s in here for being an insubordinate little… _jerk, mkay_.’

‘Mackey, we want to be supportive of these boys and their relationship,’ PC Principal shook his head. He turned to the boys and nodded. ‘You’re free to go.’

Not interested in looking this particular PC gift horse in the mouth, Craig took Tweek’s hand again and stood up, tugging Tweek along and out of the classroom. ‘Come on _honey_ , let’s go hang out like we planned.’

Tweek smiled. ‘Hey Craig?’

‘Yeah?’

‘I, uh… I think I’d like to, uh, kiss you. If you… want.’

‘Why you asking?’ Craig blushed a little, the pink travelling up his cheeks to the tips of his ears. ‘Just… just do it.’

‘I need… Can I get your _affirmative consent_?’ Tweek smirked, leaning in.

‘Yeah, you have my stupid affirmative consent,’ Craig closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together for the first, incredible, _magical_ time. It felt like fireworks went off between them, flashing and sparkling from where their lips met, drawing them inward, closer together. Even as Tweek pulled away with a shy, nervous smile, Craig knew it was just as perfect for him as he’d thought it to be. He smiled. He knew that first kiss preceded many more to come, with or without that stilted, _clunky_ bullshit PC Principal called affirmative consent. 


End file.
